Sinfull Secret
by angelaneahwalker
Summary: Yukio is dealing with his strong desire for his twin brother, while a great problem appears...A demon with strange powers to manipulate desire shows up to complicate Yukio's life and treatens to reveal his most dark secret...


**Autor's note:**

**Warninng, this is boyxboy!**

**I do not own Ao No Exorcist, if i did, i would make it an yaoi manga. **

**Please forgive me if i make too many mistakes, i'm not english and my writing sucks...i'm only good at writing in portuguese, but because i wanted you guys to understand my storys i made a small sacrifice...if is to painful to read...i'm sorry, i didn't mean it!**

**This is a short story, but if you comment on it, i might write a sequel...=P**

**So,that's all, i hope you guys enjoy my story...Arigato minna!**

**Rin's POV**

_When we both made twelve years old, yukio began to look at me differently._

_At first, i didn't notice the change in his attitude towards me. But, with time, I began to notice the way his gaze rested on me with harshness, almost with disgust._

_I reacted as i always had reacted to people's hate towards me, pretending not to notice, even as the pain of reject tears me apart._

_I can not understand why he hates me so much, when i love him so deeply._

_It breaks my heart._

_Even now, as i'm thinking about it, his gaze on me is grim and full of scorn. _

_What have i ever done to deserve such hatred?_

_Was because of father? Why?_

_It's not my fault that i was born satan's son...i didn't even ask to be born in the first place..._

_All i ever wanted was to be a normal guy with a normal life..._

_It's that to much to ask?! To desire?_

_Is my wish that sinful?_

_Am i the wrong one? Do i really deserve this life as it is?!_

_Maybe it is...I mean...Almost every one hates me and scorns me...maybe, i really deserve hell..._

_I wonder, many times, for what reason do i exist?_

_To suffer?_

_Was i a really bad guy in my previous life?_

_Is this punishment for my crimes, all of my sins?_

_Man...life is really a bitch...it sucks hard..._

My traininng with Shura san is over for today.

My body aches like a bitch, but Shiemi is here and to not worry her i pretend that i'm fine.

Shima is trembling in a corner mumbling some unintelligible words, because he saw an unfortunate bug right beside him.

Besides those two, only Kuro is here watching my traininng. Shima end up seeing nothing, because he was too busy crying in fear,while Shiemi closed her eyes everytime Shura san got a hit. In the end, Kuro was the only one who actually paid any atention to my traininng.

He was smiling,glad that i got a little better.

_Rin, if you get any better, it wont take long for you to be able to fight the strongest demons._

Said Kuro in my mind, i smile to him,proud of myself. Now, i have good friends who care for me and the black cat demon is one of them.

Suddenly, Yukio appeared in the room. His face had the same usual stern expression. "Your traininng is over, isn't it?" Yukio asked me. "Yes" I replied. "Then come with me and change your clothes in a instant, because you'll be with me on a mission and you have to look good."

Minutes later, I was taking a shower in the bathroom that belonged to our dorm, cleaninng the sweat of my training with Shura san, when the door opened and Yukio stopped at the doorway, abruptly and staring at me, surprised. His eyes fixed on my nude and wet figure. Then, slowly, his gaze fell upon all over my body and a strange expression appeared on his face.

Yukio's mind was clouded with a red lust fog. He shaked his head to clear up his mind, then started to waking up from the stupor he was in. It was then when he realize what he was doing. Livid, he barked at Rin angrily, "Get ready soon, we're getting late!"

Rin dressed as quickly as possible in order to not enrage Yukio even more. Yukio hadn't told him yet what was the work that they had to do, but Rin, obediently, followed Yukio, wanting to please him and also for him to forgive him, although he did not knew the reason why he's so angry with him.

**Return to Rin's POV**

We arrived by car to an old and elegant white mansion. The butler came to greet us at the door. He was an old aged, tall english man. "The master is waiting for you in the living room. Please follow me, gentleman." Said the old butler in english.

We followed the butler in silence. Yukio entered the room first and introduced the two of us. Basically, he was the only one who talked, since i don't know how to speaking english and the client was british. I didn't understood anything the guy said, but he looked a bit freaked out.

When the talk was over, Yukio turned to me. "There is something in this house that is affecting people. Everyone who gets inside this mansion begins to behave strangly. That's why you came with me, aparently, the thing that haunting this house doesn't affect demons. Since you're half demon, you should be fine."

"Afectting how?" I asked.

"Every single human being that enters this house have it's most hidden strong desire amplified and revealed. In short, people are being consumed and controlled by their greatest desires. In the end, they end up dying...some, in extasy, others in shame, but mostly, because they are empty of life force."

I wide my eyes, speechless.

"This means, you to, Yukio, will be affected by the demonic power, you can not be here." I said, worried.

"I think i can resist the demonic power for a little while longer then a regular human,so if we catch the demon soon, i wont even be affected, besides, i have i strong will!" Replied Yukio.

I trust in my brother, he is pretty strong, so i think that maybe, i have nothing to worry about...So, lets catch some demon...

**Yukio's POV**

Shit! A demon who can amplifly strong desires is really bad news to me. Shit!

Fury is consuming me. I look at Rin, mad even at him, who doesn't have any guilt, but is responseble for my biggest problem, although is not is fault at all, but mine, i'm a pervert!

Rin face went down, probably thinking that i hate him for some reason. It's not like i hate him, it's just the way he makes me feel that i detest.

_Sight..._

I'm a guy who lusts after his own twin brother...I want to fuck him so hard, that even after his appearence changed, i still want to fuck him really bad...

More liked, i want to screw him a lot more now! That tail...ahhhhhhh...that tail, drives me crazy...I want to use that fuckble tail to push him closer to me while fucking, so i can go deeper inside that cute ass hole...

God, seen him in the bathroom, naked and wet, almost breaked my hard gained control. For a damn moment there, i nearly jumped him and do him there, hard and raw.

And, as if, wanting to fuck your twin brother wasn't bad enough, i dream of the day i can submise him, tying in hands with a rope, blindfold him, have my way with him, doing all kind of stuffs to that tempting cute body...I'm totally into S&M...i'm sick...sick from wanting to dominate my own brother,for wanting to hurt him...to want to rape him countless time...

How will i be able to catch this demon who stirs desire, when i can barely fight mine when i'm under regular conditions?!

Worse! Mefisto made the object of my grestest desire came with me...

What if, Mefisto knows how i feel towards Rin and did it on purpose?!

Maybe Mefisto caught me staring at Rin's cute ass? God damned, what am i going to do?

Worried, i try think of a solution...

_Yukio was in a dark room, iluminated only by a single torch._

_Rin was in front of him, suspended on the cold wall, seized with chains around his small writs._

_He was blindfolded and bleeding. Blood oozed from his bruised lips._

_Yukio couldn't see his brother eyes,but the tension on Rin's body revealed his pain and suffering._

_He noted then, that in his sweaty hands,was a small, but deadly whip._

_In horror, he verified that the injuries on Rin's body were from a whip. More specifically, "his whip"!_

_Felling heinous,but at the same time aroused, revealed by the huge erection showing in his black pants, Yukio cried a few bitter tears._

_The erection was too big to pass unnoticed. And to maked worse,he started to get harder, when thoughts of what he could do to Rin in this small room with the whip and the chains, polluted his mind._

_He licked his lips, in anticipation, lust glowing in his blue eyes._

_The blood on Rin's skin looking like a masterpiece. Delicious and beautiful._

_Highly aroused, Yukio approached his twin brother, his blood leaving his head completly, right into the hard lengh betweet in legs. His capacity to form a thought was abandonning him faster then sound..._

_Suddently, his father,Shiro, openned the door and walked in..._

_First, joy filled his chest and brought a bright smile on his face._

_Then seeing his father shocked expression, he froze._

_His blue eyes glowed, when he remembered the situation he was in. Horror filled his face at the thought._

_" Yukio, how could you!?- accused Shiro. _ Rin is your brother. You disappoint me. From now on, i disown you as my son. I don't want such a monster to be my son.- said harshly Shiro, then, he gave his back to his once son, and leaved, never looking back._

_Yukio fell on his knees, regret and pain piercing his heart, tears fell on his cheeks, cloudind his glasses's lents._

_His clothes, he notices,were wet with blood. His sobs getting stronger._

_The door was still open._

_At the doorway, all the others, stand, with disgust all over their faces._

_" I can believe that i actually respected you!"- Shiemi says, disgusted._

_" Now, we can all see your true nature, you discusting "megane"- screams Shura san._

_All of them throwing insults at him and leaving._

Yukio waked up, sweating profusely and out of breath

. _Was just a dream. Thank god!_

He got up and walked to the bathroom in the guest room. He took of his pajamas and openned the hot water and relaxed under the water spray.

Minutes later, his right hand lowered, slowly, into his erection.

**Yukio's POV**

My right hand was gripping my hard on, tightly. I start to fisting it, fast and hard. Images of Rin bruised naked body filling my mind. I shiver, and images of his mouth on my thing, while in a doggy position, sends me over the edge. I shiver again, the image doesn't seems to want to leave my head. I get hard again. I curse, for being such a pervert. I touch myself again, and the thought of Rin's lips on my hard on again, gets me nuts with desire and my blood burnnning with a wild passion. I came, moaning Rin's name. I clean myself, feeling dirty, for what i just did. I touch the mirror in the bathroom and i pass my hand on his surface to be able to see my face. I put my glasses,since without them, i don't see much. What i see is a apparently serious boy, very straight laced. ,My looks don't match my real self at all. I'm a pervert,mean sadistic jerk, that has sexual S&M fantasies with his twin brother. Never heard to not judge a book for his cover!? Well, that pretty much discribes my situation. I walk out of the bathroom into the room again. I dress my uniform, who's cleaner then usual. I try to think what i'm gonna say to Mr. Ronald about the demon. We didn't find him yet, the damn demon is hidding from us. As soon as he felt Rin's present, the damn bastard flew. Still, i think he has something to do with my crazy dream. When i catch that little fuck, i'm gonna show him good! And, he isn't the only one that is getting some, that bastard of Mefisto, is gonna get what he deserves! Is that jerk's fault that i'm having such hardships...when i get back...you better be a good runner, Mefisto!

**Rin's POV**

It was finally morning. One of the maids, Mary, waked me up. I didn't wanted to wake up,' cause i was just having one of the best dreams ever. I don't remember entirely, but was about camping. I was with father and Yukio and we were having a great time, talking and do stuff together, just like a normal family.

Yesterday night, no demon show up.

Maybe he knows we are here and doesn't want to be caught (no shit, genious!... you got to remind, Rin isn't very smart).

I took a shower and dressed, quicky, 'cause i don't want Yukio to be mad with me again.

My uniform is more neat and clean then usual.

I go down stairs, right into the dinning room, to eat breakfast.

Yukio is already here,i hope he's not mad with me.

He looks pale and tired.

Which is pretty rare, Yukio never shows any tipe of discomfort.

Maybe he's already having problems with the demon.

I start to get worried about my younger brother. He's completly human, i have to protect him.

Yukio is talking to the british guy again, and once again, i don´t understant a thing.

I feel useless.

I wish i could do something, i'm always relying on my brother, even thought i'm the older one.

An idea shows up in my head, _maybe i could..._

**Rin's POV**

I have a good plan. And, of course, Yukio could not know. Would think it silly.

I'll pretend I'm leaving the mansion and try to entice the demon back in.I believe it's the only way for him to come back. He needs to believe i'm not here anymore.

So,first,I will say to the maid, Mary, that i'm gonna buy some medication for my little brother, since he looks a little sickly.

Then, i'm gonna hide somewhere close to the mansion and wait for the demon to appear. And strike with all my might when he does.

Sounds like a great plan. If i say so myself.

Rin seemingly left the mansion,after saying to the nice maid that he would be out buying medication for Yukio.

Of course, the demon was watching and right away sneaked into the white manor without the oblivious little half-demon notice.

Rin found a nice spot for spying and wait for the demon, without knowing the demon was already there. So,in that same spot he vainly waited.

**Mary's POV**

Why is he buying medication? he could just ask me to give him some! Maybe his brother has some rare illness? If so, why is he an exorcist, normally only healthy people manage to become a exorcist. Im confuse!

With her thoughts the maid returned to her work...Even thought she was right...why go out to buy medication when Yukio didn't look that sick,only tired?! When there was no such thing as a very ill exorcist, specially called to a job!

**Demon's POV**

The Satan's spawn finally left my hunting ground.

_Finally!_

Fortunately,the other didn´t. He was just a little human, even thought he was an exorcist,it was not a problem, all others, even the powerfull ones, were vulnerable to my power.

I'm imagining what i will do to that boy

. Without even have to seek him, he fell on my hands.

Right now i was a mere shade,having lost my body. All because of Satan, who had not been happy when i tryied taking control of his human lover's mind.

Now i could have that cow's and satan's very flech and blood. Ah!Ah!Ah! (evil laugh here...i'm imagining him with a dracula's cape, holding it in front of his mouth having that "mwahahah" laught,even thought he was no body...lol)

My little revenge will finally start, when i possess that weak human's body,everything will go as i planned.

**Yukio's POV**

I felt something diferent in the room. Suddenly, turned cold..

The guest room, where he was currently, was normally warm,even when the weather turned cold.

The answer, was obvious. There was a demon in the room.

And, it was out to get him.

I grabbed my gun,ready to crave a bullet in his body.

Only, when i turned to the open window, there was no body. But a black and red mist. Very creepy looking.

Shivers run down my back.

Holy Shit!

That was the demon i had to defeat?!

Oh My Fucking God!

There was no body!

There was no fucking body for me to shot at!

I had to pray! And i´m not sure that it will work! He is too damn powerfull, for mere prays to work on!

I start to pray, begging to God that it works.

Only that it didn't.

.Fuck.

Rin, where the fuck are you when i need you?

Only that there was a fucking problem with that. i don´t think i could fight this demon power and NOT rape own twin brother.

I feel the mist that was the demon enter my body.

I dispair! What will happen to Rin?

**Rin's POV**

It's night time and the demon didn't show up. Maybe he suspected it was a trap.

Feeling defeated i return to the manor.

The door isn't locked. Wich i found strange. The almost two days i was here, the door was never left unlocked.

I decide to search for Yukio, but the mansion seems empty.

Where is everybody?

The maids and the butler?

_Yukio, where are you?-i scream.

I'm starting to be very worried.

_I'm here,brother.- i hear Yukio voice from his room.

Relieve run down my body in weaves.

Happy i runned to Yukio's room.

When i open the door, i found my prink(i don't thing that's the word i'm looking for,so,please,my readers hepl me find it) of a brother shirtless and a an unknown glint in his eyes.

_Yukio?!-i say, admired.

With a very un-Yukio smile,my twin, asks me to come closer. i obey, as usual.

Suddenlly, he grabs my shoulders violentely. And pins me to the matress. Rough hands start to rips my closes off. Shock paralizes me. Not allowing me to react.

**Yukio's POV**

Everything is a red haze. My whole world.

Screams everywhere.

It stops for a while.

Then i hear the voice of my strongest and forbidden desire.

Something Dark arouses in the core of my soul.

I have to possess it! it's mine! Mine! I have to have it! Mine! Mine! Mine!

Something it's in the way. Clothes! Off with it! Now!

Everything is a red,red haze!

And the feel of smooth skin.

It's MINE!

I have to have it!

Mine! Mine! Mine! Only Mine! No one else!

That perfect hole. It takes all my cock. It dry, but after a few rough shoves, it starts to get wet. It smells like blood. What a exciting smell.

I fuck him into the matress without any control. Pouring all of my desire into the hard and fast thrusts.

Piercing scream resounds in the room.

How delightfull.

**The Demon's POV**

The voice of the halfling calls to something dark in the soul of my stolen body.

My control, even as it runs out, it's still enough to bend him to my will.

I make him rape his brother.

The dark side of his soul helps me into that.

Aparentelly, it wants it too.

How evil,my boy toy is!

But, i start to feel somethings it's not right.

It's the darkness in the boy's heart! It's eating me!

It try to leave his body!

I panic! I can't! I can't! I'm stack! And i'm being eated!

**Yukio's POV**

Power flows into my vains.

Something it's power me up.

I grab more of that power into me. Devouring it!

Lust flows in weaves in my body. Someone is moaning in pain below me. calling my name in sobbs.

I don't care. I continue to shove my prink in that delicious cavity with abandonment. Never dreamed that would be so good.

I came, filling that tight hole with my spunk. Felling better then ever!

The haze vanish.

I came into, i look at Rin in horror.

What have i done?

**Rin's POV**

Yukio finally stopped. His sperm filing me inside, burning the wounds.

Tears still running down my face, and i'm still sobbing in pain,shock and betrayel.

The evil glint that had taken Yukio's eyes, disappeared.

I start calming down. Feeling safe.

_Yukio? What happen? Was the demon?-i asked.

Surprised Yukio confirmed my suspictions.

I sigh,relieved.

_Wait! Where is the demon now?-i ask suddenly remainding of the danger.

_He's gone...never to return again...i think i absorved his spirit, when i was fighting against him.-he said.

I gaped, astonished.

_ What will that do to you?

Yukio become contemplative.

_ I believe i will just become a little stronger, maybe get some of his power, beyonde that, i think nothing worse will happen...And...about what happen...i'm so sorry...i should have been stronger...i'm sorry!

Yukio looked miserable. How could not forgive my poor human brother.

_ It's nothing to be sorry about...you're being controled by a demon...besides, i'm no girl, i can take something like raa..pe..!

My brother arched an eyebrow, looking doubtful.

_ I'm serious! It was nothing._ I insiste.

Yukio sighs.

I pout.

_ Alright! Alright! I get it!- He says.

_ I'm still sorry that you first time got to be so painfull...maybe to compensate you, i should _show_ how good sex is!- There a hopefull look in Yukio's eyes when he says that.

Confused, of why my own twin brother wants to bed me, but still wanting to please, i agree. I get a bit freaked out when a maniacal glint enter in his eyes. But he smiles, reassuring.

I was then, sure, something had changed between us.

I hug him and he hugs me back a bit hesitant.

I feel my openning starting to heal and ask Yukio if he wants to show me how good sex can be and a smile as huge as the world take hold of his face.

He's happy. So i'm happy too. And that's all that matter.

The End!

A/N: I know…this is horrible…needs editing…please, someone who wants to be my beta…please,please,please.


End file.
